Murmur of the Heart
by sasukestaco
Summary: Reo, having lost everything important to her, is now a hollow shell of herself. Everything looks bleak and hopeless, but Kaname is there to kiss away the brusies. [We softly surrender to these lives we’ve tendered away.] KanameXOC and other side pairing.


Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino. I do not get paid for anything I write. I do own anything that is not from the manga like my characters and the plot.

Summary: Reo, having lost everything important to her, is now a hollow shell of herself. Everything looks blek and hopeless, but Kaname is there to kiss away the brusies We softly surrender to these lives we've tendered away KanameXOC and other side pairing.

_**Murmur of the Heart**_

--

_You'll remember me when the West Wind blows among the fields of barley_

_And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

_When we walked in fields of gold_

_--_

_"No don't go," the beautiful young teen pleaded. You could tell she had been crying. "you promised that you would not go in tonight, even if they called you in". " I can't help it...They need my help more than ever." An average height man replied. He grabbed the women by the arms and pulled her close to him. "You can't go, Its your day off. And I had sooo much planned for you." She grabbed his shirt while burning her face in it. _

_He lowered his face next to her ear "I promise to come back and we can do what you planed on doing all night long." he smoothly whisper in her. You could hear her faint gasp as her cheeks went ten shade of red._

_"Please don't go. I don't care if its someone's life on the line." She sobbed even harder in his shirt. He put both his hand on her shoulders and pushed her back a few inches. Looking in her crystal blue eyes while wiping away the tears on her cheeks. _

_"It is that chase, so I have to go," he murmured softly. He turned towards the door "but I...""Damn it Reo! This is very important!" he shouted, voice instantly becoming louder._

_She began sobbing as he pushed her away from him, and she collapsed to her knees. "Aren't I important?" she cried. He made no attempt to reply to her, but instead he slammed the door- One that he would never walk through again._

A young women popped up, sweat coating her fragile body. Her scream echoed throughout her apartment. Her long black hair was a mess from thrashing around during the night and she was covered in a thick layer in sweat. You could the tears in her crystal blue eyes. She turned her head a little to look at her alarm clock, It was only two in the morning. "Damn it!" She yelled as she threw herself at her pillow._ 'I still haven't gotten over that. after three years.' _She slowly looked around the room ending her gaze on her pillow. _'Damn my fucking life, with this fucking dream, and my fucking pillow.' _With those words running through her head she rolled over to look out the window.

She was just dozing off when her bedroom door flung off the hinges. "What the hell do you want Amy?" She asked without rolling over. In a matter of mille seconds she was tackled off the bed by a short red headed women. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO." She said with an evil look on her face. Reo could tell something was up and what ever it was she wasn't going to like it. "NO NO NO" Reo screamed while kicking her off. "Whatever you want, I already said no, so you're wasting your time. Go away!" Her smirk grew even bigger as the young eighteen year keep going on.

"I am sorry but it's too late to back down know."

Reo shook her head slowly. "What the fuck did you get me in to this time?"

Amy said nothing, all she did was smile sweetly like she never done anything wrong. "Is it worse than the blind date?" Reo started to panic when she just stood there. " The massacre in New York last year." Amy still said nothing only smiled. Reo was at the edge of a mental break down, so she grabbed Amy by the shoulders and shock her." Tell me, damn it! Before I kill you." The red head's green eyes grew ten time bigger.

"Fine fine," Amy whimpered. " I just applied for a collage last month and we were accepted!" She yelled out. Reo's mouth fell open 'What a damn idiot. We are killed in the sun so how the hell are we going to go to class." It was like Amy had read her mind because when Reos' face went into a glare that said 'I am going to kill you.'

Amy practically beamed at Reo, exclaiming in a high pitch, "I am trying to get us in the Night Class!"

Many thoughts went through Reo's mind; she had never heard off Night Class, and it had to be really expensive, wherever it was. "How the hell are we going to afford it? You damn idiot." Reo had lost it. She wanted a beer but had none, and she want to kill the girl in front of her at the moment but couldn't because the girl was already out of the room. When Reo jumped up and ran after her, she ran straight into Amy's bed room door.

She banged on the door for sometime till she got tired so she went to her room. Now she will be able to sleep, no interruptions from her roommate. She laid down on her pillow, look over at long gone fiancée. She still blamed herself for him dieing. After four years, she still beat herself about it. 'If I tried harder he would have been late and would not have died. If i had just grabbed his arm and held on tight, so would have stopped him. I should have went with him, instead of crying.' Those many thoughts always ran through her mind.

She didn't noticed she had been crying, but she finally realized it when she came out of her thoughts. She didn't try to stop crying-, she just kept crying untill she eventually fell into a long sleep.

**In the next room over**

Amy sat listening to my friend cry in the next room. 'She hasn't cried this much ever since Thomas died, ever since that horrible day she was never the same. She used to always smiley and laugh, she even do really dangerous stunts (that's always scared me). Know she stays at home watching T.V. and typing o that computer of hers, what she types I never asked her but one I am going to ask her' He r thought were broken by the telephone ringing next to her.

"Hello," Amy said as she picked up the phone.

"Ms. Pearl?" A man's voice asked.

"This is her."

Good good, This Mr. Cross From Cross Academy. I would like to know if you and Ms. Mikage will be home this after noon."

A little confused why he ask that she answered, "Yes, but why would you like to know."

"Good I would like to interview you both for the night class. If that is alright with you?" "Yes that is alright with us. We have nothing better to do." She answered a little excited.

"I will have to bring three of my students. Is that okay?" He asked, not sure how she will take it.

"Yes, totally okay with me as long as they don't do anything stupid" she answered so happily.

"Alright Ms. Pearl I will see you in two hours. Bye." with that the phone was hung up. Amy be as happy as she was knew she would not be able to go back top sleep so she went and got into the shower. She washed with her favorite soap that smelled like strawberries, and washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner that smelled the same as the soap. After cleaning herself really good she got dressed in a beautiful black dress that showed her ever womanly figure. It showed her back all the way down to her lower hips, the straps went around her neck. The dress was about ten inches above her knee. She went into her room to put her hair up, she also put perfume on.

Being so happy she walked into the leaving room to put her black high heels on. she sat on the couch to eventually fell asleep.

Not too long had gone by when Amy was awaken by a knock at the door. She rolled over causing her to crash into the ground, everything was a burr for a little awhile till she look at the door. A knock came again and not too long after voices flowed. she could only make out a females voice, saying "maybe their not home." Amy turn her head towards the clock "Oh shit" she blurted out. She ran to the door slinging it open, she looked left, nothing. Then she looked right, all she could make out was four people. It took her a few seconds to remember that she had to meet with some people. She thought a little while longer when it dawned on her that Mr. Cross was bringing three people with him. "Wait" she screamed down the hall before she realized what she had said.

"Ah Ms. Pearl, for a second I thought you where not home." Mr. Cross said walking back, he took the time to look at his students." I am truly sorry, i must have dozed off" Amy replied as she glanced at the other students. Right off she could tell that the two boys were vampires, and the girls was not. She turned towards the door "please come in, and again I am sorry" she said walking inside her small apartment. " Ms. Pearl this here is my daughter Yuki, she is one of our day class students. That is Zero and he is also a day class student and This is Kaname he is one of pour night class students". "Please just call me Amy, I feel too old when you call me Mrs." She said with a friendly smile.

"It is very nice to meet you, Amy," Yuki said, shaking her hand " I thought there was two of them?" Zero rudely asked Mr. Cross. Amy had forgot about her best friend the whole time she got ready, so she must still be asleep.

Amy gave a little smile. "I am so sorry, but is asleep right now. She has had a long day and I just want to let her rest for now but before you leave I can wake her up, if you want me to?" Everyone looked at each other.

"That would be very nice, I have yet to meet her on the phone or see her. If I am right you also filled out her form too," Mr. Cross said, looking at her which was saying there was no Reo Mikage. She walked in the kitchen to get her self something to drink and the others as well.

When she came back out the three men were sitting on the couch and Yuki was look at pictures above the fireplace. 'Wait who's pictures are those again... ah I remember' Amy thought as she handed out the drinks they had wanted. "Who is this very hot guy right there" Yuki asked pointing at a picture of a man alone. " That is none of your fucking business" came an oh so familiar voice. Everyone turned to see a girl with midnight black hair that came down to her butt, skin pale as the moon its self and crystal blue eyes that reminds you of cold icy water. " Who are you?" Yuki asked, it was obvious that she was mad as hell for her comment, but all the black haired girl did was turn towards the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Its rude to not answer what you have been asked," Yuki said, getting even more furious. Reo walked out of the kitchen, towards the fireplaces where Yuki was, but what scared Yuki was the thing she had grabbed was a bottle of red liquid. As soon as Reo saw that little bit of fear in the girl's eyes, she was ready to drink her entire supply of blood, but instead she walked to the fireplace and grabbed all the pictures.

"Reo, these are the people from the school I was telling you about," Amy said quickly trying to get her to stay. The black haired women glared at the red head across from her. " Where the hell is this damn school?

I've never seen a fucking soul on this room in my life. You could tell the women had just woken up not too long ago and that she had experienced a bad night. "Oh, Ms. Mikage, I am Mr. Cross. I run the school."

All she did was give him a look that said 'I don't care who you are, I just want my question answered.' " For the school is in Japan," he said; never in his life has he been to America to meet one of his students until today. Reo's head snapped around towards Amy "Forget it, I wont go to a fucking place that reminds me of him everyday- a place I hate with every ounce of my soul." Kaname saw her eyes well with tears after she yelled at her room mate. Reo glared at everyone and stormed out.

"She is a spoiled brat. I feel sorry for her husband and her parents," Yuki said, not paying attention to the fact that everyone's eyes were on her. Amy looked at the girl in front of her, rambling on about how Reo would never be married unless the guy is forced to marry her.

'You're so wrong, Yuki,' Amy thought, slowly shaking her head. '…So wrong.'

--

_But I swear, when the day's still left, we'll walk in fields of gold_

--

Sasukestaco: First chapter. I know it's a bit off, but then again, I'm still kind of new to this, so go easy on me, okay? Reviews are wanted, but please no flames. The song used was "Fields of Gold," which I do not own.

(My cousin Catgurl2004 beta-d this chapter. 3)


End file.
